


【影日】敗者成榮

by minihershiuh



Series: 王袍加身的十五年間 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minihershiuh/pseuds/minihershiuh
Summary: 日向翔陽可以說出一百個影山飛雄的缺點，卻也能同時說出一百零一個影山飛雄的優點。他認為自己是全世界最了解他的人，比家人還了解。他知道影山喜歡吃什麼，討厭什麼東西，有什麼煩惱，會害怕什麼事。但他卻在交往六年半後才後知後覺地意識到，他從不曉得影山喜歡自己的原因。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 王袍加身的十五年間 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897768
Kudos: 31





	【影日】敗者成榮

**Author's Note:**

> →與前文《非禮勿視》有關  
> →溫柔平權的世界觀  
> →外語用翻譯機，如果有錯需要修正感謝提出  
> →甜度全糖，蜂蜜加砂糖

「Ei！Shoh-yoh,？Ele é seu namorado？（嘿！翔陽，這是你男朋友嗎？）」

日向翔陽的隊友拿著一本運動雜誌，將內頁攤給他看。有一張廣告的模特兒，正是隊友口中的，「日向翔陽的男朋友」。

「Sim ele é.（啊，是的。）」

「Essa foto é legal！（這張拍得真不錯！）」

「Claro！（那當然！）」

日向翔陽，28歲，從2018年11月至2025年4月，與影山飛雄交往六年半。在世俱杯對峙過三次，一起打了兩次奧運。世錦賽、世排賽和大冠軍杯等大小賽事中也有過照面。有時隔網廝殺，有時在各自的休息區上乾瞪眼，有時在賽後交流會上為各種無聊事相互競爭。

毫不隱瞞交往的事，雖然沒公開宣傳，但在排球界內也算是小有名氣的情侶了。但即使全世界都知道他們不是單身，也不代表就不會有追求者。

優秀的運動選手，又頂著那副好皮囊，宣傳與廣告也喜歡找他當模特兒，會受歡迎本來就是再正常不過的事。但隨著影山在世界的知名度越來越高，想更進一步發展關係的人也越來越多。

想當小情人的，想來一夜情的，想認真橫刀奪愛的。有男有女，有老有少。日向也很受歡迎，但他知道影山的受歡迎跟他是不一樣的情況。說直接一點，是性吸引力的部分。

「Questo è il mio numero di telefono.（這是我的電話號碼。）」

他碰過最大膽的一次，是一名記者當著自己的面向影山說這句話，並遞出紙條。日向肯定這人一定不是來採訪的，而且絕對知道自己跟影山的關係。因為交流會上的共通語言明明是英文，他卻刻意用了義大利文。

日向第一次那麼後悔跟影山學了義大利文。

影山不擅長露出公關笑容，而且笑不好還會嚇到人。不過這幾年性格趨於沉穩，多少學會了一些表面功夫──但這會兒卻連掩飾一下都不肯地面露厭惡，直接將紙條塞回對方手裡，強勢地說了一句「Non ho bisogno！（我不需要！）」，就抓著日向的手遠離搭訕者。日向回頭望了一下，只見那人聳聳肩膀，就朝另一個方向離開了，到底是惡作劇還是有意為之就不得而知。

連自己在場都會碰到這種事了，日向不難想像私下會有多誇張。

其實收到這些並不稀奇，他也經常在粉絲送他的禮物與花束中拿到寫有聯絡資訊的卡片或信件。他有的影山肯定也有。

……即使是在自己看不到的場合，影山也不會收下這些東西的。他知道，他明明知道。

以前他頂多是「明白」影山之所以感到不安的理由，但如今他是確實地「感受」到了何為不安。

日向不爭氣地收下了隊友送的雜誌，他打死都不會讓影山知道自己有一本資料夾，專門收藏影山飛雄的報導與廣告紙。越來越習慣被拍照的影山，幾乎成了日向不認識的人，但這畢竟是連結對方生活的其中一個辦法。他看著廣告上影山的簽名，拇指撫過簽名上那小小的愛心，不禁歎了口氣。

傍晚五點，訓練結束後的休息室，日向的手機準時響起，是來自影山的視訊。兩人習慣一天次通訊，有時候是傍晚，有時候是早上。義大利的時間比巴西快了五小時，這兩個時間的影山正準備就寢或午休，他們會先在視窗確認過彼此方便，然後開啟視訊。隊友們一開始還會嚷嚷著那麼恩愛啊，在他們吵起來時還會擔心一下，但久了知道這就是他們的相處模式，也就習慣了。

「我看到你的廣告了，你的代言也太多了吧！」

「巴西的雜誌也有刊登嗎？」

「小山山請您有點國際球星的自覺好嗎。」

「不要這樣叫我，呆子。」

兩人有一搭沒一搭地聊著，在螢幕外各自做自己的事，日向收拾回家的物品，影山在做伸展。

「我今天要早點休息。」

「嗯……明天有事？」

「明天我們客場，要早點出發。」

「那就先掛電話了？」

「好。Boa noite。」

「Buona notte！」

晚上的電話時，用對方所在地的語言互道晚安已成慣例。

分隔兩地，時差五小時，一天一次，一天中唯一有交集的時間。

日向看著已褪去色彩、漆黑一片的螢幕，心情也沒由來地黑暗起來。

日向翔陽可以說出一百個影山飛雄的缺點，卻也能同時說出一百零一個影山飛雄的優點。他認為自己是全世界最了解他的人，比家人還了解。他知道影山喜歡吃什麼，討厭什麼東西，有什麼煩惱，會害怕什麼事。

但他卻在交往六年半後才後知後覺地意識到，他從不曉得影山喜歡自己的原因。

高中三年幾乎朝夕相處，但那僅止於搭檔關係；交往後則聚少離多，沒有培養愛情的空間。

一想到這突然就有點害怕了，自己是憑什麼優勢留住影山的？很會跳？球打得好？這分明是運動選手的優勢！跟戀愛應該毫無關係。長相？是不差但跟影山這皮相怪物比起來似乎不怎麼樣……我才沒有自卑！要說我算是可愛型的──誇獎一個男生可愛有什麼好高興的！體型？肌肉……影山喜歡肌肉嗎？個性？肯定是了！我有包容影山那臭脾氣的大愛──我又不是他媽！

原本就不是擅長思考的類型，日向想破了頭也想不到一個合理的原因。要說「喜歡就是喜歡」也太籠統，沒辦法說服自己。

直接問影山呢？

……

算了吧那傢伙會說又何必那麼煩惱。

只有在球場上可以拋卻一切心思，專心致志在排球上，但一旦離開球場，思緒又被入侵，只有在電話交流那一小會兒才稍稍暫緩。

原來我那麼喜歡他。

明明當初是影山告白的，那傢伙的醋罈子還動不動就打翻敏感得要命。結果現在的影山反而一副淡薄樣，只有自己在神經兮兮心神不寧。一想到這些就越發不甘心，日向重重地摔了枕頭出氣。

我想你了啊。

幾個月後巴西超級聯賽的賽季終於告一段落，義大利也是，又到了回國渡假的月份。

機票已經訂好了，除了第一次參加奧運那次自己比較早回國外，後來幾年都是影山先回到日本，他覺得這樣好多了，飛機晚上才到，長途跋涉累得要命，可以藉故盡情向來接機的影山耍賴，因為好久不見，影山也會切換成愛撒嬌的嬌山模式，隨便他怎麼糟蹋都不用擔心會被家暴。

受到義大利熏陶的影山連打招呼的習慣都改了。一看到日向出境來到大廳，便迫不及待地迎上，給日向一套完整的親吻禮與擁抱。晚上的機場人不多，但還是有人認出他們，在不遠處盯著，有的還拿出手機拍照。日向被看得有點害臊，但又捨不得把人推開，而且這不正是再一次宣示主權的機會嗎？就讓他們看個夠，最好放到各大網站去轟轟烈烈地討論一番，記者要抄就來抄，我要全世界都知道影山飛雄是屬於日向翔陽的，誰也別想跟我搶。

叫了計程車回到公寓，影山便催促日向先去好好洗個澡，洗完後幫他做伸展運動，最後把他趕去房間讓他早點休息。

日向打開了影山房間的門，鑽進被窩裡，影山已經回國幾天了，床單棉被及枕頭上滿滿的都是他的味道，日向深呼吸，讓一年一度的氣味充滿了這個鼻腔與肺部。影山就在身邊，這裡一切都和他有關，想到這件事就讓他忐忑的心安定下來。

但日向卻遲遲等不到影山進房，這不對勁。為了讓奔波的身體休養，所以回國的當晚並不會消磨。但他們還是會相擁入眠，第一晚尤其重要。往常影山這時候早該回房了，今天實在太晚了。

日向又開始胡思亂想，今天影山是不是特別急躁？他是不是老是趕自己去洗澡去睡覺？

──他一個人在外面做什麼？

──Questo è il mio numero di telefono.

冷顫是一時的，但不安的累積是長久的。

日本與義大利，時差七小時。

巴西與義大利，時差五小時。

每天聯繫一次以外，一切空白。

日向跳下床，衝向門，用著幾乎要將門扯下的力道將門打開，並向外跑去，他急迫地想立刻見到那個人，唯有如此才能將心底逐漸駐紮的那根刺給拔除。

碰！

意想不到的是，卻在衝出門那刻重重地撞上了熟悉的胸膛。

被撞的人發出吃痛的聲音，手上的東西也被撞得散落在空中，日向這才看清楚，整個走道與門口，大片的花瓣輕飄飄地飛散在四周。

「咦？咦？」

日向體重畢竟不輕，影山在毫無預警之下被這小砲彈一撞也難以穩住身子，直接向後倒去，日向也倒在他身上，兩人在地板跌坐成一團。

花瓣如雪花般在身邊飄落，連影山頭頂也落上幾片。沒多久兩人就被四散的花瓣包圍。

地板散落著從影山手中跌落的東西，有一束狼狽的花束，與一個明明是第一次見但卻相當眼熟的小盒子。

日向不會不明白這些是什麼，但他現在卻動彈不得。

影山情況也沒多好，日向看著影山慌張地拿起盒子又放下，張開了嘴想說什麼的樣子，但開開闔闔連一個字都沒說就又閉上了嘴。好不容易要說些什麼的時候又咬到了舌頭。影山有些氣急敗壞、漲紅了臉，最後乾脆揪住了日向的衣領往前扯，影山的臉在眼前瞬間放大，並用可以嚇死一堆小朋友的表情，在他耳邊怒吼。

「我要跟你結婚！」

日向看過不少求婚場景，但把這句話講得像對仇人說的他還是第一次見識到。

與急就章的告白不同，影山飛雄的求婚相當慎重且細緻，與他那分毫不差的舉球如出一轍。

或許要感謝義大利，天生擁有浪漫基因的民族。即使情商低如影山飛雄，耳濡目染之下，再堅強的單細胞也不敵變異，學了幾招起來。

不得不說，在關鍵時刻確實受用。

雖然用一臉兇惡、及令人不寒而慄的笑容向人請教時，還是讓不少人受到驚嚇，Tobio！Hai sprecato quel bel viso！（飛雄！你浪費了那張帥氣的臉！）但總歸是打理好了他預計要做的事。

這次賽季回國，他就要跟日向求婚。

日向喜歡熱鬧，但鋪張的求婚會給當事人造成壓力──這是前輩們給的建議，所以他打從一開始就不考慮太誇張的排場，一切從簡，由自己進行。為了不出紕漏，不論是求婚用的花束還是戒指，通通都在許久之前就以跨國訂單處理完畢，並向店家連繫好，在接機那天就先送到大樓的管理室暫時保管。

日向的飛機會搭超過一天，中途還要轉機，他回到家一定會先去洗澡，然後直接進他的房裡休息。影山都計畫好了，在日向洗澡時下樓向管理室取回物品，拿到客廳藏好，等日向進房後再開門向他求婚。日向會等門，他不會放著自己還沒回房就先睡著。自己會跪在床邊跟他訴說愛意，沒有比在床邊輕聲地甜言蜜語要來得浪漫的求婚了，還可以從棉被下牽起日向的手，給他戴上準備好的戒指。

一切都很完美。

他只是在門口進行心理準備時多花了一點時間，就那一點時間，就那一點！

誰想得到應該已經攤在床上的日向會突然開門撞出來！

與急就章的告白不同，影山飛雄的求婚相當慎重且細緻，與他那分毫不差的舉球如出一轍。

但再怎麼精密的舉球，也還是有碰上意外的時候。影山永遠忘不了高一對稻荷崎的比賽，他的球舉得很完美，日向也跳得很完美──結果那呆子居然會忘記揮手扣球！

現在也是同樣的狀況。

再怎麼浪漫，沒有氣氛就等同不存在。

無論有意無意，日向翔陽永遠有辦法打亂影山飛雄的步調。

他準備好的求婚台詞被這一撞給撞到灰飛煙滅，日向看到只剩殘根斷枝的花束了，他甚至注意到地上的戒指盒了──裡面的東西應該沒事吧？影山急急忙忙地把戒指盒拿起來，但剛要打開又想起來哪有人在求婚對象前確認戒指的，於是又放回地板上。日向的視線隨著他的手移動，上上又下下，最後又回到他臉上。必須說點什麼，必須說點什麼！但被盯著看讓影山支支吾吾連一句話都說不好，還咬到好幾次舌頭，花了幾個月建構的勇氣全被撞飛了。

他最後心一橫，乾脆揪住了日向的衣領不顧一切地怒吼。

「我要跟你結婚！」

為什麼搞得像在跟仇人說話啊。

日向眼鏡睜得大大的，影山也盯著他不放，兩人你看我我看你，不曉得接下來要做什麼或說什麼。

「那、那個、」先打破僵局的果然還是日向：「現在是，是在跟我求婚嗎？」

「……不然呢。」

「呃──嗯──這個是花？」

「……對。」

雖然已經毀了。

握把還在，但裡面的花早就四散在各處，有的整朵都斷了，有的還留著幾片堅強的花瓣。花不只一種，顏色五花八門，不像市面上的包裝，應該有特別搭配過。

日向剛剛還急著見到對方，但現在卻恨不得找個地洞鑽。影山一定準備了很久，但自己卻因為無聊的猜忌而把這一切都毀了。他越想越難受，低著頭不敢看對方。

「……翔陽。」

影山輕輕喊了日向的名字，引得後者緊繃了身體，把頭壓得更低，卻看到有雙手直接闖進了他僅剩的視線，他最喜歡的手，給他翅膀的手，給他無數顆最棒的舉球的手，小心翼翼地捧著一個小小的盒子。

手的主人將盒子打開，一顆戒指好好地躺在裡頭，影山鬆了口氣，幸好這一摔沒把戒指摔壞了。

戒指的造型很簡單，銀色的指環上鑲有一顆直徑約半公分的透明石頭。日向對飾品不熟悉，頂多知道那不是鑽石，他終於抬頭看向影山，和影山深藍色的視線對上。

「……你看看這個。」

長時間的沉默似乎讓影山冷靜下來了，現在好不容易能好好說話。日向聽他的話，又低頭看向影山的手，影山將戒指從盒子取出，並輕輕轉動。

日向驚訝地發現，鑲嵌在上面的小小石頭，在光線照耀下，透明的晶體間竟閃爍出了片片藍光。

「這是月光石，我一直想著要送你什麼好，這是六月的誕生石……其實六月還有珍珠，但我想送你這個……」他越說越急躁，看得出來相當緊張，以那榆木腦袋，要把這些與排球毫無關聯的知識記住並侃侃而談，原本就是不可能的事，影山飛雄在一連串計畫被打亂後，還能努力到這地步已經非常了不起了。

「月光石有很多顏色，我挑了藍色的……」

日向明白他要說什麼了。

那是和他眼睛一樣的顏色。

我只看著你一人。

淚珠撲簌簌地滾落而下，轉眼間地板已開滿了一片片的水花，日向哭得喘不過氣，發出嗚咽聲，影山著急得想拿面紙給他擦眼淚，才一起身就被抓住衣角，挽留的意圖明顯，最後乾脆伸手抱住對方，任憑淚水鼻水與口水都抹在自己的衣服上。

_──Non ho bisogno！_

影山的回答一直都很明確。

好幾年前對他說的一句「我愛你」就能讓他再也無所畏懼，反而是自己在庸人自擾。

追求者再多又怎樣？他們永遠看不到你那發紅的耳根。

粉絲？粉絲能獲得碰觸你的權利嗎？

就算送出再多件簽名球衣、再多顆簽名球，他們擁有再多個簽名上的愛心，都掏不出現在在胸膛內為了我而加速的、最美好的心臟。

日向將已經不成樣子的花束拍了照，並更新在自己的社群上，交代了整件事的前因後果。粉絲們紛紛留言祝福，其中一則受到最多的迴響，被高高掛在回覆區的最上方。

一朵玫瑰，一見鍾情；

粉色與黑色月季花，初戀與忠貞；

山茶花，理想的愛；

菸草花，

全賴有你，

有你在，不寂寞。

_──「我在！」_

悄悄地、悄悄地。種子早已在那時播下。

如果說戀愛是先愛上的人就輸了，那麼，毫無疑問這是影山飛雄對日向翔陽的第一敗。

但他甘之如飴。

因為在此之後，他贏得了日向翔陽往後所有人生的參與權。

■Free Talk

影山喜歡日向的理由他說不出口的，所以讓花幫他說了

這篇打很快，我最喜歡寫求婚了

希望他們永遠幸福


End file.
